onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Jafar
Naveen Andrews Anthony Keyvan |gender = Male |occupation = Genie Vizier Blacksmith apprentice Serving boy |haircolor = Black |pets=Red bird |eyecolor = Brown |firstappearance = Down the Rabbit Hole |latestappearance = A Wondrous Place |status = Turned into a staff |relatives = seefamily |species = Human |home = Agrabah marketplace Genie bottle Wonderland castle His tower Capital of Agrabah Lower Agrabah palace His house }} Jafar, briefly known as Dr. Sheffield, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the spin-off series and is portrayed by starring cast member Naveen Andrews, and guest stars Anthony Keyvan and Oded Fehr. Jafar is based on the Sorcerer, the Grand Wazir and the second JinniThe exact spelling varies, depending on the translation; this article uses the spelling found in the first English translation of the "Aladdin" story, from the third volume of The Supplemental Nights to the Thousand Nights and a Night with Notes Anthropological and Explanatory (1887) by Richard Francis Burton; which spells Sorcerer with a capital S, uses "Grand Wazir" rather than "Grand Vizier", and "Jinn" and "Jinni" instead of "genie". from the "Aladdin" fairytale, and on the character of the same name from the Disney film Aladdin. History With nowhere else to go, he gains an apprenticeship with a rough and unruly blacksmith. One day while he is being verbally abused by him, a powerful sorceress, Amara, comes to town. Jafar pointedly stares at her out of curiosity until she meets his gaze for several prolonged seconds. Seeing as everyone fears her tremendously, Jafar goes to her home that night asking to learn dark magic. When she asks why, he states his desire to take revenge on his father, the Sultan, for abandoning him as a child. She accepts his reason and begins teaching him the dark arts in student-mentor relationship. At older age, Jafar graciously thanks a shepherd, Akil, for returning a goat he lost and gifts him a flask of alcohol. Jafar meets up with Amara, who still won't let him learn spells from a particular book. Instead, she deems him ready to learn a masking spell, but Jafar is confused since they need a liver for it to work. She explains they do indeed have a liver since the wine he gave Akil was previously poisoned by her. Horrified, he watches from the window as his friend begins stumbling in pain. When offered an antidote, Amara remarks that he may save a life, but then they won't have a liver for the spell. To prove he is willing to do whatever it takes for magic, Jafar lets Akil die. A pleased Amara congratulates his choice and lures him into a lustful kiss. Later, she asks for his help to find the three genies of the land, and when they do, the two of them can become the most powerful sorcerers and bend the laws of magic to gain whatever they want. Again, many years later, Jafar enters a tavern and demands possession of the barman's genie. Since the request is met with refusal, he stabs the man's hands until the latter makes his final wish to keep the sorcerer from ever harming him again. Thus, Jafar snatches the bottle off the shelf and prepares to leave when the man calls him a bastard. Since he is unable to harm the man, Amara comes in to give him punishment instead. Later, Jafar finds the last genie's whereabouts, but out of a desire to not share power with Amara, he poisons her drink, which she sips. Coldly, Jafar confirms he will be finishing the spell on his own with her assistance. He turns her into a snake, and then into a serpent staff to access to her magic at any time. With more power than ever, Jafar pays a visit to his father. Storming into the palace, he throws aside incoming guards with magic, and approaches the throne, threatening to kill the Sultan. Mirza, witnessing the exchange, attempts to flee after Jafar challenges him to a duel. He then magically kills his half-brother as the Sultan watches in horror. In a mixture of hatred and longing, Jafar sneers at the cowardly behavior of Mirza, who wasn't even willing to fight for him, but professes that had it been himself in Mirza's place, he would have done anything for the Sultan. Though he still wishes to be acknowledged as his son, the Sultan swears to never give him that. Shortly after, Jafar presumably imprisons the Sultan in his lair. In search of the last genie, Jafar arrives at a small scarf shop of a merchant, Farzeen Shahmed, and questions the good fortune of the shop owner; insisting the man's accumulated wealth is magically based. The merchant claims all his good fortune has either come from inheritance or good business. When the tea kettle boils, the merchant excuses himself to the back room for a few moments to turn the water off. Suspicious, Jafar believes the man to be lying, and bursts into the back room to see the merchant wishing the genie, Cyrus, away to a far off land where no one will find him. Jafar grabs for the lamp, but it disappears into thin air. Furious, he asks the merchant where the lamp was sent. Shakily, the merchant admits he doesn't know, so Jafar suffocates him to death. Sometime after this, Jafar becomes the "vizier" of the capital province of Agrabah by using his magic to enthrall the Sultan of said province. Later, he has the guards bring out three caught thieves in the middle of a highly populated area and turns them into rats as punishment. After Aladdin becomes a Savior, he approaches the thief with a parrot that shows him the fate of all saviors: death. He then grants Aladdin a pair of scissors from the fates that can cut him of his fate and offers him all the treasure in the Cave of Wonders when he does. Afterwards, he walks in on Princess Jasmine trying to get her brainwashed father out of the castle, so he imprisons her in a giant hour glass. Luckily, Aladdin comes in on a flying carpet and breaks Jafar's staff, releasing Jasmine and her father from his spell. Jafar then teleports out, but not before saying that there will be day when Aladdin will realize defeating him is not a victory. Later, he magicks a bag with the scissors in them to Aladdin, with a note stating that he will need them some day and will thank him for it. Eventually, Jafar tracks down Aladdin, who is hidden away in a remote hut. As sorcerer taunts Aladdin about his current state of vulnerability, the latter asks him to hurry up if he wishes to kill him. Jafar decides not to as he wants to savor Aladdin's pain as much as possible. Instead, Jafar goes on to recall how they met and how this left him with the impression of Aladdin's honor, which he finds ironic considering Aladdin's current role as the Savior requires him to be needlessly selfless to the point of exhaustion. Jafar also stresses the most deadly and inevitable outcome for all Saviors, in that none of them end up with happy endings. He then takes his leave by snidely telling Aladdin to take care, to which Aladdin's hand tremor begins acting up again. Sometime after visiting Aladdin, Jafar returns to the capital of Agrabah's palace to boast about the former Savior's now broken state, in the midst of the Sultan attempting to gain an army to defeat Jafar by securing a marriage alliance between Jasmine and a wealthy prince. When one of these princes attempts to stand up to the sorcerer, Jafar effortlessly morphs him into a staff before demanding Jasmine's hand in marriage. He gives her until sundown to accept, or he'll destroy Agrabah forever. Later, Jafar masquerades as Prince Eric, who is Ariel's true love and whose army Jasmine hopes to gain to combat Jafar. Ariel approaches Eric to reconcile with him after they parted due to a misunderstanding, and Jafar plays along until revealing his true self and reminding Jasmine of their deal. As sundown approaches, Ariel shows Jasmine a red powder that she stole from Jafar and urges the princess to use it against him, however, Jafar sends the mermaid back to the sea, leaving Jasmine with no other options. Jasmine grudgingly agrees to marry him to save Agrabah and gives him the ring, but Jafar admits he never intended to marry her or destroy Agrabah and instead he wanted the ring to break the protection it holds over Agrabah. Jasmine implores him not to destroy her home, however, Jafar points out that he is simply taking Agrabah away to where no one can find it. Unknown to Jasmine, he entraps Agrabah inside the ring. An unknown amount of time passes, and Jafar finds out Cyrus is in Wonderland. In a plot with the Red Queen, she throws Cyrus off the cliff of the Boiling Sea, and then Jafar catches him on a magic carpet. Afterwards, Cyrus is imprisoned in a lair cage made of silver to prevent his escape. }} Revisiting the Red Queen's castle, he freezes all her subjects before entering the throne room himself. While he criticizes her flaw in trying to earn people's respect as their monarch, she acknowledges that they both want things they can't have without Alice and her genie. She gives the excuse that responsibilities as a ruler keep her busy from looking for Cyrus' bottle, so Jafar frees up her time by turning the frozen people in the room into ash. He returns shortly after to accuse her of already knowing the bottle's location, which is true, but the Red Queen won't tell him until they settle what she will be getting out of this deal. He freezes her body to force an answer out, to which she finally admits the bottle is in Mimsy Meadows under the Tumtum tree. He flies on his magic carpet to the site immediately, and summons a horde of blood scarabs to search for the bottle. He does not find it, and goes back to the lair in a rage to interrogate Cyrus when the Red Queen strolls in to announce she has the bottle. She takes pleasure in holding some of the cards for once; suggesting things are going to change and he will start addressing her as an equal. Enraged, Jafar can do nothing as she leaves in satisfaction. Much later on, he enters his workshop to consult an ancient book. In Jafar's lair, he and the Red Queen are dining at a table as they challenge Cyrus over a certain paper swan he's been using to communicate with Alice. As the next part of their plan, the Red Queen flips through a book to read out loud names of various creatures to send after Alice so she will be forced to make her first wish while Jafar gauges Cyrus' facial reactions to each one. They settle on the Bandersnatch after Cyrus' expression twists into worry at the mention of the beast. After the male Bandersnatch has been slayed, the Red Queen expectantly hears the female of the pair pass away, too, as they mate for life. From this, she believes Alice already made her first wish, but Jafar is unable to detect any change until realizing they have been deceived. They pay a visit to Grendel in the Whispering Woods to question him about who killed the Bandersnatch. When they promise to restore his deceased wife to him, Grendel confesses a young woman accompanied by a man named Knave killed the beast. Jafar notices the Red Queen has a visible reaction to the name, but he lets it slide. Having obtained the necessary information from Grendel, Jafar then murders him with his staff. Directly after, he visits the Caterpillar in Underland requesting to know everything about a man named Knave. After acquiring information from the Caterpillar, Jafar asks for an honest answer from the Red Queen over why she did not tell him about Knave. She brushes Knave off as just an accessory for Alice to be comfortable enough to return to Wonderland. Since there is no further use for him, Jafar orders her to get rid of Knave as soon as possible. Later, Tweedledee notifies Jafar of the Red Queen's capture of Knave. Satisfied with the news, he prompts Tweedledee for a future reminder to reward him for his services. He finds out Knave has been imprisoned, but is still alive. Jafar angrily insists that Knave must be given a public execution to allow the public to see what happens to those who align themselves with Alice. Though the Red Queen proposes that Knave might be of more use alive than dead, he wonders if she has some other reason for her reluctance to kill. He questions her validity as a woman who is willing to go to any lengths to get what she wants, or still the girl who stole a crown to become queen. At Knave's execution ceremony, Jafar and Red Queen approach the balcony as Tweedledee notifies them that Alice is in the crowd as well. They decide to do nothing to witness how far Alice is willing to go to save a friend. Alice disguises herself as the executioner and after rescuing Knave, they fling themselves into a maze. Jafar rides on his carpet to catch up as does the Red Queen arrive on foot. Knave's friend, Lizard, attempts to fight, but Jafar knocks her unconscious. Seeing as Alice is willing to do much for a friend, he chokes Knave as she looks on in horror. Finally, Alice uses her first wish asking for her own death if Knave dies. Jafar finally lets go of Knave, but then tests Alice by using magic to begin physically ripping her apart. When his efforts only strengthen Alice's resolve to not make another wish, he drops her. As a last stand to deal more damage than by killing, he transforms Knave into a stone statue. Shortly after, Jafar visit Cyrus and gloats about Alice's use of her first wish. Jafar has Tweedledee kidnap and bring the White Rabbit to him for interrogation. He exhibits a willingness to help clear the White Rabbit's debts to the Red Queen in exchange for any and all details about Alice, especially about anyone she's ever loved, as it is her weakness to care about people. Nervously, the White Rabbit lists off countless facts about Alice, except they are all things Jafar already has knowledge of. He snaps at him to stop stalling and wants to know exactly who else in Wonderland matters the most to Alice that she might wish for their survival, but the White Rabbit begins backing out of the conversation. Impatiently, Jafar uses his staff to slice off the White Rabbit's right foot. Then, he sets a timer for one minute, which is the amount of time the White Rabbit has to spit out an answer and regain his foot back. Eventually, he tells Jafar of a person Alice loves who is not a resident of Wonderland—her father. After reattaching the White Rabbit's foot, Jafar then asks him for a portal trip to visit Alice's father. The White Rabbit stutters out excuses, so Jafar moves to using force again. To his rage, the White Rabbit bolts out the door. He later finds him in the hallway, regrettably deciding to listen to Jafar's request, and opens a portal. From there, Jafar enters into Victorian England to asks for directions towards Bethlem Asylum. After procuring the requested information from a man, he steals his clothes, assumes the false name of Dr. Sheffield and speaks to Alice's doctor, Dr. Lydgate. Jafar quickly confronts Dr. Lydgate about the mysterious talking rabbit he saw Alice leave the asylum with. To prove his case, he opens a bag to show the White Rabbit; a sight which terrifies Dr. Lydgate. Jafar obtains the home address of Alice's father, Edwin, from him. Arriving on the house doorstep, he tempts Edwin with knowledge of Alice's whereabouts after she escaped the asylum. Jafar leads Edwin into Wonderland with one of the White Rabbit's portals. Quickly, he learns Edwin's relationship with Alice is not close and they are actually on bad terms. This changes Jafar's initial plan, and he kidnaps Edwin to his lair. During this, he takes a detour to the Red Queen's castle where he overhears her intent to have both the bottle and genie. He learns too late from her that Cyrus has escaped and has a heated argument with the old prisoner over the issue. Afterwards, he extracts some of Edwin's blood for a potion to masquerade as Alice's father. When he shows himself to Alice, she is less than pleased to see her father and berates him over how he always treated her like an obligation and not a daughter. In a talk with Knave, he asks what can be done to repair his relationship with Alice. Knave advises him to give Alice time, but one possible way of regaining her trust is to help find Cyrus as the genie is the key to her happiness. While Alice and Knave are working on building a flying basket out of birdbark branches to carry themselves up to a floating lair and rescue Cyrus, Jafar himself casts a spell to summon a dragon-like creature to stir things up. They all flee, but Jafar, still donning the illusion of Edwin, is nearly swooped up by the beast until Alice kills it. Father and daughter reach a reconciliation, and the three spend the night roasting and eating the slain creature's meat. After supper, Alice goes with Knave to gather wood, but Jafar realizes she suspects that he is not her father. After unearthing his staff, Jafar takes off the mask to fetch the real Edwin from his lair and fly on the magic carpet to bring him to Alice. She has doubts until Edwin proves himself to be her father. Jafar drops Edwin into the sea, to which Alice hastily uses a second wish to bring her father home. Satisfied, Jafar leaves for a chat with his one remaining prisoner in the lair. After letting him out of the cage, the ex-Sultan once again refuses to ever give what Jafar desires. Jafar smugly asserts that when he finally breaks the laws of magic, his cooperation will no longer be necessary. Scathingly, the prisoner expresses regrets in not previously suffocating Jafar for a longer period of time so he'd be dead. However, he takes away the one thing that matters to Jafar—himself—and purposely tries to commit suicide by dropping down into the lair's bottomless pit. Jafar prevents him from dying by bring him back up with the magic carpet. On another assignment, Tweedledee procures the genie bottle from the Red Queen's castle for him. After a return to his lair, Jafar has a fit when he realizes the bottle is a fake. Upon another trip to the Red Queen's castle, he finds everyone missing, and opens a designated box with his name on it containing only Tweedledee's head. From a hairbrush, Jafar takes a strand of the Red Queen's hair and then leaves the castle via the magic carpet while decimating the building with fire explosions. Then, he goes back to the lair to make a storm cloud with the hair, which he then releases into the air to track down and kill the Red Queen. Later, outside his lair window, he watches with satisfaction as the storm cloud begin to close in on the Red Queen's location. Jafar takes over the Red Queen's former castle with plans of starting his own reign on the throne. He exchanges heated words with the Old Prisoner, who believes Jafar is not worthy of the throne. Additionally, the Old Prisoner boldly remarks that had he finished off Jafar for good all those years ago, the world would be a better place. Vexed, he orders for a guard to take the Old Prisoner out of the room. The Caterpillar, whose men have been scouring for the bottle, reports to Jafar that the mission is a failure. Just as Jafar is ready to kill him for his inadequacy, the Caterpillar shares knowledge of an ancient creature called the Jabberwocky who may be able to procure what he desires. Next, he consults Tweedledee about the whereabouts of the Jabberwocky. Conveniently, his underling refuses to talk unless given a new physique, to which Jafar promptly takes off the head of a guard so Tweedledee can have the remaining body. Tweedledee shares information about the Jabberwocky, but like the Caterpillar, he begs Jafar not to go after the creature. Jafar finds the opportunity too good not to pass up, as releasing the Jabberwocky can force all of Wonderland against Alice and Cyrus, which makes the job of obtaining the bottle all the more easier. After crossing into the prison of the Jabberwocky, the creature agrees to help him in exchange for her own freedom. Jafar pulls out a mystical blade holding the Jabberwocky in place, but when she asks for the weapon, he insists on holding onto it. Displeased by his response, she mocks him about his greatest fear—being drowned underwater—until he is frozen with fright. With the aide of the Jabberwocky, Jafar receives the gouged out eyes of Knave's last mistress. Since the girl died with her eyes open, he casts a spell to view the last person she saw after death, which gives him an image of the Red Queen. Again, the Jabberwocky proves herself useful by capturing both the Red Queen and Knave to the castle. Commanded by Jafar, his new ally brings out the Red Queen's worst fears, causing a mental breakdown, and sways her into using the three wishes. Jafar reclaims the bottle once Knave is forced back inside and prepares to use all three genie bottles to break the laws of magic. However, try as he might, his spell doesn't work. After Knave is briefly examined by the Jabberwocky, she confirms her own inability to read him properly. Jafar interrogates the Red Queen for answers, believing she cast a spell on Knave, but she denies involvement. When she challenges him, he subdues her with magic until the Jabberwocky comes up with the answer; stating that Knave is without a heart. As he rebukes the Red Queen for keeping such a secret, the Jabberwocky insists she received this knowledge from someone else present in the dungeon. Though Jafar sends guards after Alice and Cyrus, who were hiding in the dungeon, but they escape. Then, he throws Knave into a cell and forces the location of the heart out of him by threatening to slit the Red Queen's throat. Jafar learns the heart is in place called Storybrooke, but apprehends Alice and Cyrus after they return to Wonderland with the procured item. He blasts the twosome away and takes the box containing Knave's heart. However, when using the staff to kill Cyrus, the weapon deflects its own power onto Jafar. Cyrus gains the staff, to which Jafar tries to repossess it, but the gadget once again thwarts his attempt; forcing the villain to flee. Returning to the castle dungeon, Jafar storms in, shoving the heart into Knave's chest, leaving the man to collapse in shock. Disdainfully, he pulls Knave apart from the Red Queen when they share a brief kiss and locks him in a cell. Then, Jafar forces her out, murdering her right before Knave's eyes. Encasing Anastasia's body in a coffin, Jafar remarks that she looks asleep, which angers Knave. The Old Prisoner, upset by Jafar's cruelness, implores him to show some mercy. Admittedly, his father regrets the error of his own past actions, but realizes Jafar has yet to change. Using Knave's misery as an advantage, Jafar tempts him into fetching his serpent staff so the laws of magic can be broken and his beloved can be revived. Impatient with the sorcerer's refusal to give her vorpal blade, the Jabberwocky teases him about being afraid the spell to break the laws of magic won't work and his fears over why Amara, in the staff, refused to harm Cyrus. After threatening to keep the blade so she'll remain his slave forever, Jafar asks the two other genies, Taj and Rafi, if they know Amara. Though they deny it, he notices they resemble her. When the Jabberwocky brings Cyrus into the castle, Jafar questions him about the staff. Cyrus claims Alice took it and left Wonderland, which the Jabberwocky lies and tells Jafar that he's being honest. After Cyrus is sent to the dungeon, the Jabberwocky asks for the blade, hoping to have impressed him with their newest hostage, but Jafar still refuses. While the sorcerer demands the staff location from Knave, a now human Amara arrives to settle a score with her former apprentice. As they magically duel, Amara levitates glass shards at him, but he pushes it back. Rather than kill her, Jafar impales Cyrus with a shard, as he knows the man as well as the two genies are her sons. He forces her to cast the spell with him to break the laws of magic; knowing she can't bear losing a son. With the law restrictions lifted, Jafar and Amara become the two most powerful magic wielders. However, he dislikes sharing power and prepares to kill Amara just as the Old Prisoner intervenes. The older man asks him to be merciful, though Jafar scoffs, recalling how his father treated him the exact opposite all those years ago in Agrabah. Though Jafar insists only ever wanting his father's love, the Old Prisoner reasons that he had to earn it. Tired of excuses, he magically changes the Old Prisoner's disdain for him into familial adoration. While being showered with praise, Jafar's eyes well up with tears, but in the next instant, icily states that his father needs to know what it feels like to be killed by a loved one, and suffocates him with water. After discovering Alice and Amara escaped with Cyrus, he finishes off the Jabberwocky by entrapping her with the vorpal blade. Next, Jafar resurrects the Red Queen and magically manipulates her into believing they are in love; angering Knave. To track down Amara, he revives a whole army, though Alice is captured instead. Jafar vows to change her past so she would still be in the asylum and have never met Cyrus, but the girl still refuses to forfeit Amara's whereabouts. Eventually, he learns from his soldiers that Amara is headed to the Well of Wonders, and extracts information about the location from the Red Queen. On site, Jafar murders Amara by turning her body into water and prepares to do the same to Cyrus when Alice arrives via a rabbit hole. He freezes her in place, though she manages to tell Cyrus to return the water to the well. In time, Jafar grabs the ball of water and destroys the liquid, despite not knowing what it is for or who he has upset by stealing it. Consequentially, he faces the wrath of the well guardian, Nyx, for his thievery by being enslaved as a genie. Following his imprisonment, the breaking of the laws of magic is undone and all is restored. }} After Jasmine, Aladdin, and Hook are led to Hangman's Island by Nemo's harpoon, which they use to track Jafar, Ariel gives the bottle to Jasmine so she can become Jafar's new master and force him to restore Agrabah. Upon being summoned out, Jafar begins reciting the mantra that a genie usually says before granting a new master's wishes, but he stops mid-sentence and suddenly snaps off his bracelets to free himself of the genie curse, much to the surprise of the group. The revived sorcerer quickly puts Jasmine's allies to sleep before mocking her for her choice of companions. When Jasmine demands to know what he did with Agrabah, Jafar revels in telling her that her kingdom is trapped in the ring and goading her about how her failure to protect her people makes her undeserving of any happiness or love. He presses her to hand over the ring, but Jasmine defies him by throwing a vial of powder at him. Jafar laughs at her when the vial simply lands at his feet without breaking, and he then menaces her again for the ring, to which Jasmine flings a second vial at him, causing Jafar to cry out in shock as the powder touches him and makes him dissolve into a staff. With Jafar defeated, Aladdin, Ariel, and Hook awaken from the spell they were under, and Jasmine later frees both Agrabah and Aladdin from the genie curse with the power of true love's kiss. After returning to Agrabah, Hook leaves his staff at the local marketplace. }} Magical Abilities Former Magical Abilities Family ---- Trivia Character Notes= Character Notes *Jafar appears in the title card for "The Savior".File:601Title.png *According to the Jabberwocky, Jafar's fear smells like pine needles in the snow. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Due to his commitment to the science fiction drama series Sense8, Naveen Andrews was unable to reprise his role for Once Upon a Time's Season Six, which is why the character was recast with Oded Fehr. |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *When Jafar kills Farzeen Shahmed, there is a close-up of his eye,File:W102Aaaah!.png a recurring theme on Lost. |-|Goofs= Goofs *When Jasmine finds Jafar's genie bottle, it has the same designFile:615CanILose.png as Cyrus' and Will Scarlet's bottle from Once Upon a Time in Wonderland,File:W108FakeBottle.png File:W111GeniesBottles.png even though Nyx imprisoned Jafar in a different bottle when she cursed him in "And They Lived...".File:W113JafarsLamp.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Flying Carpet *Genie Wisdom Book *Jafar's Creature Book *Jafar's Tower *Serpent Staff References }}de:Jafar fr:Jafar it:Jafar nl:Jafar pl:Dżafar ru:Джафар Category:Male Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Magic Users